monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Bee/Miria
Miria is an optional boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party if you side against the insects or vote for Spider Princess during her sidequest. Recruitment Either make peace between the plant tribe and insect tribe or side with the insects. Afterwards, Miria will join the party if you ask her, unless you sided against her. Biography Leader of the insect race in Plansect village. By the time the party finds her, she and her race have been pushed all the way to Red Mountain. She will later on side with Queen Ant when Spider Princess tries to return to the seat of Queen Insect. Because of this, it is not required for the player to side against the insects in order to get her into the Monsterpedia. However, she will not be able to be fought in Hades if you do this. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "You shouldn't ignore the fine taste of the Queen Bee's stinger..." "I would like to value peace, but..." "It would be fun to keep a boy like you... Come here, you will make a fine husband." "The Queen of Cockroaches... What a filthy, stinking, disgusting..." "Queen Ant is a distant blood relative of mine. Unfortunately, she is the main source of reinforcements over there." "If we destroy the plants, peace will return. I have to win this battle, for the sake of my daughters..." "I will not allow you to harm my lovely daughters..." "The Spider Princess... She is the brutal Queen of the spiders. Yet I do not exclude spiders among my followers." "I have a fondness for sweets..." "Allow me to give you a dango. Because I've been eating nothing but meat dumplings..." (+1 Dango) "Allow me to give you some money..." (+ 3250G) "Allow me to give you my stinger..." (+ 1 Poisonous Stinger) "Would you give me some antidote grass? When fighting the plant tribe, you can never be too prepared." (Give 1 Antidote Grass) *Yes - "Let me thank you, human..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Hmmmm..." "Would you provide some money to feed the bees?" (Give 1950G) *Yes - "Let me thank you, human..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Hmmmm..." "Would you give me some poultry? My subordinates have been unable to provide me with any..." (Give 1 Bird Foot) *Yes - "Let me thank you, human..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Hmmmm..." "Most bees will die if they sting their enemy... No such thing happens to Hornet Girls." *That's good - "Were you concerned about my brethren...? Hmm, you seem like a kind-hearted human." (+10 Affinity) *I wish they died - "What a thoughtless remark, you should compensate with your life...!" (-5 Affinity) *Take my stinger! - "Is that thing a stinger...? Very well, I'll receive it in full..." (+10 Affinity) "There are lazy people even among worker bees... I want to beat them into shape, but what should I do?" *Offer them candy - "Indeed, that would be best... Because I do not want to punish my lovely daughters." (+10 Affinity) *Hit them with a whip - "How barbaric, I dislike such methods..." *Behead them - "I'll remove your head!" (-5 Affinity) "To show my appreciation for the worker bees, I would like to take them somewhere... Well, aren't there any good places?" *Go on a picnic - "Yes, that's a great idea. Let's invite them to have honey sandwiches." (+10 Affinity) *Swim in the sea - "My strength leaves me when my wings gets wet..." *Visit the Colosseum. - "Well, it wouldn't be bad to go there once. It may raise our fighting spirit." (+10 Affinity) "Queen Ant is like an older sister to me, but... I'm still Queen of the bees and I mustn't be looked down upon. Now, how shall I maintain my status...?" *Challenge her to a duel - "To be honest, my power is no match for hers..." *Have an eating contest - "Well, if it's sweet food, I'll have the edge... I'll challenge her to a contest soon." (+10 Affinity) *Have a wealth contest - "When it comes to labor productivity, the other is several steps ahead of us. I'd have no chance of winning..." "Is there anything sweeter than honey in this world...?" *There isn't - "I suppose that's right... Honey is supreme among sweet things." *Ice Cream - "What, is it sweeter than honey...? Let's make it and present it to the worker bees immediately." *My semen - "Well then, let me have all of it..." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Miria: "Do you want some sweet honey...? If that's the case, then you should devote yourself to me." With Bii: Bii: "QUEEN... ♪" Miria: "Ah, my lovely daughter... I must build a peaceful world for you without violence." Bii: "I SHALL FIGHT FOR THE QUEEN..." Miria: "A peaceful world without violence..." With Antine Ann: Antine Ann: "Queen Bee... It must be difficult to lead the insect tribe in the land of the Priestess." Miria: "Favorable relations with the plant tribe are being maintained right now. I've heard you were having trouble with the King of Grangold..." Antine Ann: "Although I was captured by Lilith, we now have an alliance with Grangold. I must bring peace to this world quickly, for the sake of my daughters..." Miria: "I wholeheartedly agree... If we join forces, that day will not be so far off." With Spider Princess: Miria: "Spider Princess... You seem to conduct yourself as self-indulgently as ever." Spider Princess: "You have misunderstood... I am currently living modestly at my betrothed's side." Miria: "What modesty...? Just the other day, you were about to eat one of my daughters!" Spider Princess: "Inadvertently. She was caught in my web..." Miria: "You... Someday, I will kick you out." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Miria: "Everyone, fight well for my sake..." Miria cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns. 2nd Action: Miria: "It is noble to play with these..." Miria is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 3rd Action: Miria: "I want this fight to cease now..." Miria tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening... happens. 4th Action: Miria: "I dislike such barbaric fights..." Miria hid somewhere! ...But nobody tried to find her. gains Hide status (Lower chance of being attacked.) 5th Action: Miria: "This is honey collected by my daughters... I will share some." Miria presents a gift! Honey) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Insects Category:Royalty Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2